Drôles de pourparlers
by Rain on your Back
Summary: JXHXW. En pleines négociations avec Gallia, Henrietta se déplace d’elle-même avec toute la bande. Attendant le roi de Gallia, Louise veut lancer un sort… Et transforme toutes les personnes présentes en enfants de cinq ans. Joseph et Henrietta compris.


**Nom :** Drôles de pourparlers

**Auteur :** G.S.

**Disclaimer :** Veux Joseph et Tabitha et Henrietta-chaaaan… %)

**Pairing :** JosephXHenrietta, petits LouiseXSaito et GiulioXAgnès

**Spoilers :** Zero no Tsukaima ~ Princesses no Rondo ~

* * *

- Vous êtes sûrs que c'est une bonne idée, Hime-sama ? Nous valons moins qu'une escouade de gardes armés ! On ne peut pas vous protéger comme il faut.

- Parle pour toi, Zero no Louise. Moi, je me sens tout à fait capable de protéger Hime-sama.

La jeune fille fit voleter ses cheveux rouges pour appuyer ses dires. Louise soupira, puis redemanda :

- Au fait, il arrive quand, le roi de Gallia ?

- Il est en chemin, mais il devrait être bientôt là. Gallia est bien plus vaste que Tristain, Louise-Françoise.

- Oui, Hime-sama.

- D'ailleurs, Louise, pourquoi est-ce que tu es si nerveuse ?

Louise regarda un instant son Familier, résistant à l'envie de le frapper pour sa question.

- Parce que c'est dans ce pays que Tabitha avait été enlevée. Si Hime-sama est en danger…

- Nous la défendrons !

- C'est cela, baka inu. S'il utilise la magie, sans Derflinger, tu auras du mal à te défendre !

- Maaais… J'y peux rien si je l'ai oublié…

- Ben si. Tu y peux que tu es RESPONSABLE, BAKA INU !

Gandalfr s'écrasa au sol, vaincu par un coup de poing de l'utilisatrice du Void. Celle-ci alla s'assoir et croisa les bras, nerveuse et stressée. Un moment passa en silence.

- Louise ?

- Oui, Saito ?

- T'aurais pas un sort pour Derflinger ?

- Eh bien…Ah, oui, je sais !

- A… Attends, Louise, tu…

- Tu ferais mieux de dire la formule à Tabitha ou à Kirche… Je tiens pas à exploser non plus, tenta Saito.

- K… BAKA INU ! J'en suis tout à fait capable !

Et sans tolérer une pique de plus, elle prit sa baguette, se concentra, et lança le sortilège…

Sauf que Saito venait de trébucher sur elle, en se prenant les pieds dans le pied d'un tabouret.

- Aaaaaah !

- Aaaah !

Et tout explosa.

* * *

- Est-ce que… Tout le monde va bien ?

- Je vais bien. Mais…

- Il y a comme un souci…

Tabitha se releva et croisa le regard d'Henrietta. Celle-ci prit un air catastrophé, et Tabitha haussa les sourcils. Quand Saito et les autres se relevèrent à leur tour, ils comprirent.

- On a… Rapetissés ?

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir à nouveau cinq ans…

- Saitooooo…

- L… Louise ?

- BAKA INUUUU !

Saito finit au sol, crispé, après qu'un coup de genou ait décidé de le priver de sa virilité.

- Tu t'appelles pas Zero no Louise pour rien…

- Kircheeeee… Tu veux rejoindre Saito ?

- Calmez-vous, tout le monde !

La calme voix de la Princesse Henrietta calma instantanément les adolescents. La jeune fille n'avait pas vraiment changé, à part sa taille. Les cheveux de Louise étaient moins longs, comme ceux de Saito et de Kirche. Et ceux de Tabitha avaient un peu poussé.

- Dé… Désolée, Hime-sama… C'est la faute de mon familier, je… Je suis désolée, Hi…

- Louise-Françoise.

- Ha… Hai, Hime-sama ?

Henrietta sourit à Louise, histoire de la calmer. Puis, tandis que Kirche et Tabitha relevaient Saito, elle reprit :

- Je ne t'en veux pas. Le seul problème, c'est que le roi de Gallia arrive bientôt et que je me vois mal l'accueillir dans cet état…

- Si quelqu'un pouvait m'expliquer ce qui vient de m'arriver, commenta une nouvelle voix, glacée, j'en serais ravi.

Tout le monde se retourna.

A l'entrée de la tente qui devait accueillir les discussions entre le roi de Gallia et la reine de Tristain, deux enfants dans les environs de cinq ans les regardaient, mi-hostiles mi-amusés.

Joseph d'Orléans, les bras croisés, le regard froid, accompagné de son familier, Sheffield, entra dans la tente.

Tabitha, ainsi que les autres, se demanda un instant si elle n'était pas en train de rêver.

Alors eux aussi.

* * *

Joseph et Henrietta s'entre-regardèrent. Bien que « rajeunis », il était quand même bien plus grand qu'elle. Tabitha ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder, elle aussi, son oncle. Il avait perdu sa barbe, et ses cheveux étaient un peu plus longs. Mais il avait toujours cet air hautain qu'elle lui avait connu. Sheffield, elle, avait perdu sa beauté sombre pour un air un peu sauvageon. C'était… Bizarre.

- … C'est assez gênant.

- … En effet. Je vous présente mes excuses au nom de l'étudiante qui a lancé ce sort et de son familier.

Le regard de Sheffield fila sur Louise et Saito. Joseph leur lança lui aussi un regard intéressé, avant de reprendre :

- … Cependant, pour ma part du moins, j'ai encore toutes mes facultés mentales. Je suis venu discuter avec la Reine de Tristain. S'il en va de même pour vous, Henrietta-san, je propose de maintenir cette discussion, malgré les… Circonstances.

- Vous avez raison, Joseph-san. Louise-Françoise, Saito-san… Tout le monde, quittez cette tente.

- Sheffield.

Le groupe d'étudiants sortit en jetant des coups d'œil aux deux souverains, qui ressemblaient plus à deux enfants. Heureusement, leurs vêtements avaient eux aussi rétréci…

Il aurait été ennuyeux de devoir chercher d'autres vêtements dans cet état.

Saito, sortant en même temps que Sheffield, lui lança un regard haineux. Louise le retint par le bras : Gallia était bien plus grand que Tristain. Si les deux suzerains pouvaient s'entendre, ce n'était pas le moment de créer un incident diplomatique.

Le sourire de la gamine qu'était devenue Sheffield donna des envies de meurtre à Saito.

* * *

- Hime-sama !

Henrietta, qui était en train d'écouter Joseph, tourna la tête vers Louise et son familier, qui venaient d'entrer dans la tente. Derrière eux, Tabitha et Kirche tenaient leurs baguettes magiques. Kirche avait un oiseau sur l'épaule.

- Hime-sama ! Nous devons vous parler immédiatement !

- … Et c'est assez important pour déranger un entretien diplomatique ?

Saito lança un regard mauvais à l'homme aux cheveux bleu glace, qui haussa les sourcils.

- Hime-sama a reçu un message important. Force est d'interrompre cette discussion, déclara fort diplomatiquement Kirche.

- Venez, Hime-sama, ajouta Louise.

Henrietta se leva avec un mot d'excuse pour Joseph, puis suivit Louise et les autres. Sheffield, qui les avait suivis au cas où, envoya un signe de tête à son maître, puis sortit à son tour.

- Hime-sama, Giulio et Agnès-san ont envoyé le message dés qu'ils ont pu. Ils sont repartis sur Albion pour enquêter sur les Reconquistadors. Ils ont arrêté un des chefs de cette organisation, qui a parlé. Ils agissaient sous l'ordre du roi de Gallia. Autrement dit, la même personne que celle avec qui vous discutez depuis une heure.

- Je… Louise-Françoise… C'est vrai ?

- Oui.

- …

- Hime-sama…

Henrietta releva les yeux, qu'elle avait auparavant baissés sur le sol, et fixa Louise.

- … Je ne peux pas interrompre cet entretien ainsi. Ce serait impoli envers Joseph-san, quoi qu'il ait fait… Ou ait pu faire.

- Mais, Hime-sama…

- C'est dit, Louise-Françoise. Je ne reviendrais pas là-dessus. Je ne suis pas en position d'être impolie envers le roi de Gallia. Dés la fin de cet entretien, j'irais moi-même demander des précisions à Giulio-san et Agnès. En attendant, je retourne voir Joseph-san.

- Hime-sama…

- Pas de discussion.

La reine de Tristain, ainsi que Louise, Kirche et Tabitha, rentra de nouveau dans la tente, le visage tout de même grave. Tabitha était au premier rang, et elle recroisa le regard de son oncle.

Joseph, qui n'avait pas bougé, eut un mauvais sourire :

- Tiens, mais qui voilà ? Je t'observe depuis un moment… Eh bien, Charlotte, tu ne reconnais plus ton oncle ? Je reconnais qu'en ce moment mon corps est… Différent, mais je n'ai pas tant changé que ça, si ?

- …

Henrietta regarda Tabitha et demanda, dans un murmure :

- … Charlotte ? … Tabitha-san, tu es… Sa nièce ? Vraiment ?

- Je m'appelais Charlotte avant. Et il était mon oncle. Mais je suis Tabitha maintenant, et une étudiante de Tristain. Pas une princesse de Gallia.

- Tabitha…

- Continuez votre entretien.

La jeune fille aux cheveux courts sortit de la tente, suivie de Kirche, qui venait de lancer un regard furibond au gamin de cinq ans qui tenait lieu de roi à Gallia. Louise resta un moment les bras ballants, puis, sur un signe d'Henrietta, sortit à son tour.

- Joseph-san, je…

- Oui ?

- … Je suis désolée !

L'enfant qui avait remplacé l'adolescente prit la fuite en courant. Pourtant, elle l'avait trouvé poli et courtois. Elle ne voulait pas croire qu'il était le responsable de tout cela.

Oui, elle était peut-être naïve. Peut-être.

Mais elle ne voulait pas croire qu'il avait, indirectement, tué Wales. Et fait du mal à Tabitha. Pourtant, au moment où il avait lancé ses mots à la figure de l'amie de Kirche, elle l'avait trouvé tellement différent…

Elle en avait assez. Elle quitta la clairière sans avertir personne, sans se soucier de ce que feraient les autres.

De ce qu'il ferait lui.

* * *

Joseph soupira. Il était sorti peu après la reine de Tristain. Ce n'était plus si amusant que ça, tout compte fait.

…

L'avait-il vraiment blessée avec l'histoire de Tabitha ? Non. C'était différent. Il aurait pu lui faire peur. Pas la blesser au point qu'elle aie envie de s'enfuir. Non, pas à ce point.

Cela avait donc rapport avec le message reçu par Henrietta, qui avait tout interrompu.

Il pensa un instant à leur demander directement, mais il devrait s'expliquer, et il n'avait pas envie de jouer avec les enfants qui accompagnaient Henrietta. Même Tabitha.

Et Sheffield le collerait encore.

Il se décida et s'enfonça dans la forêt, à la recherche de la jeune fille.

* * *

- Doshioo… Watakushi wa… Doko desu ka…

Elle s'était enfuie à travers bois, sans cherchant à regarder son chemin. Et maintenant, elle était perdue.

Perdue, et effondrée. Elle avait mal. Mal d'être aussi naïve, comme aurait pu le dire n'importe quelle personne un tant soit peu insensible. Elle en avait assez de voir le côté gentil de chaque personne, et d'être détrompée par la suite.

Elle n'avait même plus envie de pleurer. Les larmes avaient gonflé ses paupières, et ses joues avaient rougi. Elle n'avait plus vraiment l'air d'être la reine de quoi que ce soit.

- Wales-sama…

Un bruit de pas l'interrompit. Elle se retourna. C'était lui.

- Joseph… San.

- … Vous avez pleuré.

- …

Elle détourna la tête. Il haussa un sourcil.

- Joseph-san…C'est vraiment vous qui avez donné l'ordre de tuer Wales-sama ?

- …

Alors c'était ça. Wales-_sama_… Elle était amoureuse du prince d'Albion ?

Mais…

N'étaient-ils pas cousins ? Quoique, cela ne voulait rien dire. Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, elle tentait d'interpréter son silence.

- C'était cela, le contenu du message ?

- … Oui. Mais…

- En fait, la coupa-t-il, en fait… J'avais ordonné de _capturer_ le Prince d'Albion. Mais apparemment, le Reconquistador qui a atteint le Prince, nommé Ward, était plus… _Radical_.

- … Wales-sama…

Elle essuya ses yeux qui menaçaient de pleurer de nouveau, puis eut un pâle sourire.

- Merci de m'avoir dit ça, Joseph-san.

- … N'aie pas peur de pleurer.

- … Jo… Joseph-san ?

- … Je serais ton Wales-sama d'aujourd'hui.

Joseph s'assit contre un arbre et croisa les bras, réflexe qui lui semblait familier. Henrietta le scruta un long moment, les larmes encore aux yeux, et les mains prêtes à les effacer.

- … Si tu veux pleurer, fais-le.

Les larmes d'Henrietta se remirent à couler sans qu'elle s'en rende vraiment compte. Elle vint s'assoir à côté du jeune homme. Et se blottit contre lui, étouffant ses larmes dans le grand manteau du roi de Gallia. Elle pleura.

Longtemps.

Puis finit par s'endormir.

Joseph la regarda un instant, puis soupira et ferma les yeux.

S'endormit à son tour.

Une épaisse fumée les entoura tous deux, et un bruit retentit, pendant qu'un sort finissait de faire son effet.

* * *

Tabitha, juchée sur le dos de Sylphid, cherchait à discerner des traces de son oncle ou de sa reine. Cela faisait deux bonnes heures que ces deux là avaient disparu, et une heure à peine que tout le monde était redevenu normal. Et elle, plus qu'aucun autre, craignait que Joseph aie enlevé Henrietta.

Sylphid, qui fatiguait, émit un gargouillis de mauvais augure. Son estomac se manifestait.

- Pyuuuu…

- Arrête de te plaindre.

- PYUUUU !

- Arrête de répondre.

Elle se pencha encore un peu et les découvrit soudain, manquant tomber de son dragon. Ils étaient toujours endormis l'un contre l'autre, sauf qu'ils avaient retrouvés leurs tailles et leurs âges normaux.

Tabitha hésita.

Sylphid faillit atterrir, mais Tabitha se remit dans une position correcte et lui ordonna de revenir vers le camp.

- Pyuuuiiii ?

- … Apparemment, les discussions ont fonctionnées.

- … Pyuuuiiii ?

- … Je n'ai vraiment pas de chance, Sylphid… Tristain va s'allier à Gallia…

- … Pyuuu…

- … J'espère qu'elle réussira à le changer, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

Ce n'était même pas un souffle.

Juste un vœu.

* * *

**Gaito:** ... Pourquoi j'suis encore là, moi?

**G.S.:** Parce que j'adore te martyriser, Gaito-kun.

**Sara:** ... Je te l'emprunte. Lui aussi a droit à des vacances.

**G.S.:** Saraaaa...

**Sara:** Oui?

**G.S.:** J'ai une vidéo qui devrait te plaire...

**Sara:** Ah? ... Je vois. Je te laisse alors. *prend la vidéo et laisse Gaito*

**Gaito:** ... Si même Sara se laisse acheter... C'était quoi cette vidéo?

**G.S.:** Oh, juste toi. En train de rougir et de crier ton amour.

**Gaito:** Oh... ... SHINE! *balance une attaque sur Gakuto-Sara*


End file.
